


Everyone’s Got A Past – Hank Voight x Reader Imagine

by bellamouse16



Series: Hank Voight x Reader (OC) Imagines - Chicago P.D. [7]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Narcotics, Prison, daughter - Freeform, ex con, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Hank gets a new addition to his team from narcotics.





	Everyone’s Got A Past – Hank Voight x Reader Imagine

“Sergeant Voight, this is Detective Y/L/N from narcotics.  She’ll be working with your team on this one.”

Hank looked Detective Y/L/N up and down, sizing her up.  Hank had heard her about her before.  Like him, she’d been arrested for supposedly being a crooked cop, yet she’d gotten out and immediately placed with narcotics. Regardless of her background, Hank didn’t want her around.  Before Hank could say no, she was holding out her hand to shake.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you and work with you on this one, Sergeant Voight.”

Hank looked at her skeptically but shook her hand.

“I’ll leave you to this then.”

The moment the Commander was out of his office, Hank leveled with Y/N. 

“This is my team. We do things our way…”

Y/N held up a hand, cutting Hank off.

“Not to be rude, Sergeant, but I know what I’m getting myself into.  If the rumors are true, I don’t think we’ll have any problems at all between us.  I just expect to actually be let in on things.”

Hank raised an eyebrow.

“And what exactly have you heard.”

Y/N mimicked his facial expression.

“I know that if you say someone’s taking a ride with your or going down to the “cage,” I’ll either look the other way or I’ll hold the guy down if you want me to.  I have no issue with it either way.”

Hank narrowed his eyes.  He opened the door to his office, and Y/N followed him out.

“This is Detective Y/L/N from narcotics.  She’ll be working with us on this one.  Halstead, Y/L/N, you’ll be riding together.  Lindsey, you’re with Antonio.  Ruzek and Atwater, you two are together.  Al you’re with me.  Let’s head out.”

Once Hank and Al were in the car, Al spoke up.

“What do you know about Y/L/N?”

“She went in for being a dirty cop but got out a few months later and was immediately placed in narcotics.”

“She’s got a reputation, Hank.  One of my CI’s once told me she cut a guy’s hand off for giving false info.”

Hank scoffed.

“Yeah?”

“You think I’m kidding, but I’m not.  The cops in the field talk a lot.  Someone said she shot a guy and no gun was found, and you know what happened?”

“You’re gonna tell me anyways.”

“The witnesses went missing and the whole thing got covered it up.”

“Sounds like narcotics.”

Hank shook his head, thinking about the information quietly.  When they finally got to the crime scene, he shot a look at Y/N.  He’d have to keep an eye on her.  He gave out orders to everyone.  Throughout the case, he made sure to keep an eye on Detective Y/L/N.  So far, she just seemed like a tough cop, the kind that took no crap.  He heard a call go in from Halstead.

“We’ve got shots fired here.  Officers been shot.”

They immediately went into the house Y/N and Jay had gone into.  Hank expected to see Y/N down, but instead she was holding down a suspect, handcuffing him. 

“I thought you called in a shot?”

Halstead took the handcuffed suspect.

“I did.”

Hank looked back at Y/N to see her now holding her arm.

“It’s nothing.  Just need someone to drop me at the hospital.”

“I’ll take you.  Olinsky, go with Halstead.”

Hank shot her a look during the drive.

“What?  You go something to say, Sergeant?”

“You been shot before?”

She huffed out laughter, earning her another look from Hank.

“Sorry.  Yeah, you could say that.”

They made it to the hospital.  Hank waited in the hall while they took out the bullet.  The moment they finished wrapping up Y/N arm and putting it in a sling, she was out of there. 

“They cleared you?”

“Like I said before, this isn’t my first bullet.”

“Getting shots is…”

“Like a walk in the park,” Y/N said with a barely there smirk.

“This got anything to do with the hand you cut off some crook?”

Y/N screwed up her face.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Then how about you tell me.  We’ve got time till we get back to Intelligence.”

They both got into the car.  Y/N glanced at Hank.

“We pulled this guy in once.  He wasn’t anything special, low on the totem pole type.  We let him out as a CI and he gave us info to use in an undercover.  I got picked to go under for a month.  Two weeks in, they figured out I was undercover.  This guy, the CI, he ratted me out, told these guys everything.  There I was, completely on my own, surrounding by guys who knew I was a cop.  They tied me up and beat me.  I was in and out for a week.  They did a lot to me, but I refused to give anyone else up.  They had me in some container, barely fed, for two weeks.  It took two weeks of no contact when my team finally found me.  When they found me, I was trying to escape.  Some idiot left a knife, so when that CI walked in to abuse me some more, I buried that knife in his arm and cut it off before he could touch me again.”

Hank stopped the car at a light, turning to study Y/N.

“Y/L/N…”

“It’s Y/N.  I don’t need you to say anything.  It’s what we do.  I signed up for the job, I know what that entailed.”

“Alright.”

They got back to Intelligence, where everyone was filling out paperwork and finishing up with interviews and interrogations. 

“Already back?” Jay asked from his desk when Hank and Y/N walked in.

“Bullet’s not gonna put me down anytime soon.”

Hank watched Y/N talk with his team from the doorway of his office.  Alvin walked over, leaning close.

“We got a problem.  I saw a guy from IA downstairs.  Platt said he was asking about the case, where you and Y/L/N were.”

Hank scowled. 

“Detective Y/L/N!  In my office now!”

Y/N looked up, surprised by Hank.  She raised an eyebrow, walking into his office.  He slammed the door shut behind her.

“You’re done here.  You don’t come back after today.”

“The hell are you talking about?”

“Was this part of your deal?  You get sent to my division and then run back to IA.  That’s how you got out?”

“I got out the same way you did, Voight.  I took the deal they put in front of me.  Before you get any more ideas, you should know, I would never, nor have I ever rolled on a brother in blue.”

“Did they send you?” Hank repeated.

“No.  I’ve been out from under them for over a year.”

“How?”

“I screwed the guy that gave me the deal and recorded every single time he tried to hold something over my head, every time he threatened to kill my daughter or send her into foster care.  I didn’t take a deal so she would get sent to some crap hole.”

“You didn’t think they’d try getting you back under them?”

“Not when I had proof the higher ups were purposely placing cops in general pop. Just so they’d get shanked.”

Hank raised an eyebrow.

“You still got that?”

She smirked.

“You think I’d give them the only copy of proof I had?  How stupid you think I am?”

“Not an ounce right now.”

Y/N nodded.  They stood there, silently staring at one another.

“You still want me gone?”

“You can stay.  Get back to work.”

Y/N nodded and went to leave, but stopped in front of the door.

“What made you think I was snitching to IA?”

“One of them is downstairs.”

“I’ll put a copy on your desk tomorrow.”

Y/N showed up the next day, walking straight to Hank’s office.  Something she’d said the day before had stuck with him.  He looked up as Y/N knocked on his door.

“Come in.”

“Here.”  Y/N walked in, putting down a file and a usb drive.  “I didn’t know if you had a preference.  I prefer anything that doesn’t leave a trail.”

Hank glanced down at the file, flipping through it.

“I’m not going to ask how this got here.”

“I wouldn’t be able to tell you either.  I don’t even know what you’re talking about, Sergeant.”

“Sit,” Hank gestured to the seat in front of him. 

“The door?”

“It’s fine.”

Y/N shrugged and sat down, crossing her legs.

“You said you had a daughter yesterday.”

“Yeah, Y/D/N.  She’s 16.  All I got.”

“Her father?”

Y/N scoffed.

“A complete joke.  Never married him.  He’s been in jail since she was 2.”

“What’s he in for?”

“Double homicide, armed robbery, petty larceny, battery… you want me to go on.  He’s in for life.”

“You sure pick them.”

“It was a moment that if it weren’t for my daughter, I’d wish it never happened.”

“Where was she when you were under?”

“Stayed with a friend.”

“Why are you still in narcotics?”

“Not a lot of choices for an ex-con who got out on a deal.  I don’t get to have my choice of divisions.  Captain at narcotics vouched for me, he knew me from the academy.  That’s the only reason I didn’t get sat behind a desk it the Ivory Towers.”

“Well, when we’re done, there’s a place in Intelligence if you want it.”

Y/N narrowed her eyes at Hank.

“Why?”

“I know how narcotics is.  We’re a family here.  We take care of each other.  We make sure everyone gets to go home.”

Y/N glanced out at the detectives coming in, settling into their seats.

“Thanks.  I’ll keep that in mind.  That all?”

Y/N lingered in the doorway, waiting for the okay to leave.  Hank nodded.

“We’re good for now, Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
